prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 4, 2013 Main Event results
The December 4, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma on December 3, 2013. Summary One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions was in action on WWE Main Event this week, as Goldust took on Ryback. Could the resurgent Bizarre One continue his amazing run, or would he run into a brick wall in the form of Ryback? Also making an impact on Wednesday night were The Usos, who faced Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre of 3MB in a tag team contest. And ahead of his Intercontinental Championship showdown with Big E Langston at WWE TLC, Damien Sandow faced off with R-Truth. Though this was a one-on-one bout, it seemingly had implications on the WWE Tag Team Championship picture. The team of former Paul Heyman guys, Ryback and Curtis Axel, are looking to establish themselves as challengers to the titles. The machine known as Ryback had a perfect opportunity to do just that on Main Event, taking on Goldust. Ryback refused to let The Bizarre One's antics get to him after the bell, though he did get caught with a big right hand from the veteran. Goldust wasn't going to back down from his larger foe either. The former Intercontinental Champion used his speed and pure wrestling ability to send Ryback retreating to the floor. The Bizarre One quickly took control, keeping Ryback on the mat and working over the big man's arm. Once his powerful foe got back to his feet, though, it was a different story. Ryback used his immense strength to force his way back onto offense, even sending Goldust crashing to the floor with a huge shoulderblock. “The Big Guy” wore down Goldust, squeezing the air out of his body with his massive arms. The WWE Universe willed Goldust back to his feet, and The Bizarre One began to mount a comeback, hitting Ryback with a flurry of offense before launching himself with a slingshot plancha to the outside of the ring. Goldust had the victory wrapped up after hitting Ryback with The Final Cut. Unfortunately, Axel slid into the ring and broke up the pin. The veteran Superstar earned the win, albeit by disqualification. The Rhodes Brothers got a measure of retribution, leaving Axel and Ryback reeling on the arena floor after the match. Jimmy and Jey Uso are looking to get back into contention for the WWE Tag Team Titles as well. They had a perfect opportunity to prove themselves on Wednesday night, taking on Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal of 3MB. The rockers were without their frontman Heath Slater, who is allegedly out of action with a vocal cord injury suffered at a recent gig. 3MB was able to use a blind tag to gain an early advantage, following Drew McIntyre clobbering Jey Uso with a big boot on the outside. McIntyre pounded away on Jey while Jimmy watched with concern on the apron. Jey battled back and tagged his brother in. Jimmy came in like a house of fire, hitting Mahal with a Samoan Drop and a superkick. McIntyre tried to stop The Usos’ attack, but Jey stopped him with an amazing dive over the ropes to the floor. That left Mahal alone in the ring with Jimmy, who hit his picture-perfect top rope Samoan splash to pick up the win. Though he's been successful in tag team action with newcomer Xavier Woods, R-Truth was in singles competition on Wednesday night, facing Damien Sandow. The No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Champion and self-proclaimed “future face of WWE” declared before the match that his opponent would be in for a rough night. Sandow had a hard time making good on his word at first. Truth's speed and agility dizzied The Intellectual Savior of the Masses in the opening minutes of the bout. Eventually, Sandow was able to slow his rapping foe down, grounding him with a headlock. With the WWE Universe behind him, R-Truth attempted to mount a comeback, but the aggressive Sandow refused to relent in his attack. Though Truth hit his signature scissor kick, Sandow escaped the pin and hit his foe with “You’re Welcome” to leave WWE Main Event with a win under his belt. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tyson Kidd defeated Justin Gabriel *Goldust (w/ Cody Rhodes) defeated Ryback (w/ Curtis Axel) by Disqualification (10:11) *The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal) (5:06) *Damien Sandow defeated R-Truth (8:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-4-13 Main Event 14.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 13.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 12.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 11.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 10.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 9.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 8.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 7.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 6.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 5.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 4.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 3.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 2.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 16.jpg 12-4-13 Main Event 15.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #62 results Category:2013 television events